3 Weeks Of Camp Hell
by Sammeh-Chan89
Summary: All the tennis teams have been sent off to a tennis camp to help each other improve and to get to know each other better. Funny times are ahead. Pairing not set yet.
1. Chapter 1

**3 Weeks of camp hell**

_By: __Samantha and Courtney_

**Summary: **All the tennis teams have been sent off to a tennis camp to help each other improve and to get to know each other better.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do we own Prince Of Tennis.

**Authors Note:** Just to let everyone know this is being written by two people, We are taking turns writing so each chapter will be half written by me and half written by Courtney. I won't say who wrote which bit or where one stops and the other starts.

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

Loud was the only way to describe the state of the bus at this moment in time and Ryoma was definitely missing the way it was only hours ago, Eiji sleeping like the dead meaning for once in the five hours they had been trapped on the bus everyone had some peace. Unfortionly he had woken up and it seems like he had gotten all his energy back plus some. Ryoma looked up from the window to the seat next to him where, his poor luck, Eiji was sitting or maybe you could call it bouncing? Noticing that the bus had suddenly turned up a long driveway Ryoma thanked the heavens he would soon be away from Eiji, Even if he had to run to manage it.

Stepping off the bus onto the dirt driveway Ryoma looked around at his 'home' to be for the next 3 weeks. 'Not bad' Ryoma thought as he looked around at the different bunk houses. In front of him stood a huge square building with a double door in the middle of a deck that seemed to cover most of the front part of the building three sets of windows also covered the front, finally a small sign next to the door barded the words "Mess Hall". 'So this is where I will be eating for the next few weeks, Not a bad looking place.' Ryoma thought as he turned to take in more of the camp.

To his right Ryoma saw one huge cabin and then 8 smaller ones around it. 'Must be the bunk house' taking a closer look Ryoma knew for sure when he read the sign on the closest one "Cabin Two". 'hmmm they look big enough to fit the whole team comfortably' Satisfied with the sleeping courter's Ryoma moved along to the rest of the buildings. Bearing signs like "Rack Hall" "Arts" "Sporting shed" and "Water supplies" Ryoma decided most of these rooms wouldn't be used much, but then again he could be wrong as there training plans were never what one would call "ordinary".

'Hmmm Pump house(1), that could be very useful after running laps, good way to cool off' Turning to face with his back to the mess hall Ryoma looked a bit shocked as if just noticing the lake. 'Or maybe that will be a better way to cool off after laps' Ryoma thought.

When Ryoma had first been told that he and his team would be sent away to a camp for 3 weeks Ryoma had almost cried but after the bomb was dropped that they wouldn't be the only ones there and that in fact all the teams would be there he was sure he was in hell.

Ryoma wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not that each team would have there own bunk house, which included a main room, a huge bedroom and a bathroom, or cry that he would be stuck in the same rooms as his senpai's for three weeks. Now he could handle most of his senpai's however seeing as he wasn't allowed to throw Eiji or Momo from the bus hours ago he would have to pray to god both of them fall into a large hole and soon or else he would be in trouble.

"Awwww No fare, I want the bunk next to Ochibi!" Looking over at where Eiji and surprisingly Fuji were standing Ryoma suddenly felt the need to turn back to the bus in hopes it would take him back, however as luck would have it Momo had grabbed him and yelled out "Too bad I got Ryoma, So I get the bunk next to him"

Ryoma had to laugh when Fuji turned around, eyes opened all the way, and glared at Momo which seemed to have enough power to make Momo let go and back away from Ryoma. The team continued into the bunkhouse that they would be living in for the next three weeks. Eiji, Fuji, and Momo still fighting over who got to sleep next to Ryoma. Ryoma just wanted to get away from the three of them by now.

When they got in the bunkhouse they all looked around Looking around at the bunk house Ryoma first noticed that all the walls were bear of anything making the place look almost like a jail house. For what it was worth thou it was a nice clean looking place, well for a camp. When you first walked in through the single door you were standing in a nice sized room with looked like it could be called a living room, somewhere you could go just to sit around on one of the four Sofas and talk. On the right side there was another single door which later Ryoma found out lead to a bedroom which held five showers, six bathroom stales and six sinks.

Ryoma attempted to break away from the group and wander around the bunkhouse by himself but had no such luck. Momo grabbed him again saying "Oh no you don't mister. You get to stay with us until this is figured out." Ryoma sighed and looked away "Mada mada dane." as Momo let go of him again. He slipped away as the three started to fight again and wandered into the bedroom part of the bunkhouse so he could choose a bed by himself.

The bedroom door was through the door on the left side wall. Again the walls were empty, 'Maybe not for long' Ryoma mused. However all the plain beds looking all alike weren't helping that earlier fact of it looking like a jail house. Next to each bed stood a small night stand, which ment most of there stuff would have to stay in there bags at the end of there bed. 'Oh well' thought Ryoma 'It will do'

When he got in there he headed towards a bed in the corner but Kaidoh ran by him and took that bed. Apparently Eiji, Fuji, and Momo had followed him into the room because someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the middle of the room. He was then thrown backwards onto a bed. When he looked up he noticed he was again stuck with Eiji, Fuji, and Momo. "You sleep in this bed." Eiji stated. Ryoma just sighed. "And I sleep in this bed!" he added jumping onto the bed on the right side of Ryoma's.

"Ooooooh... how did I let that happen." Momo said. "Oh well I'll just take this one." Momo went to sit on the bed to left of Ryoma's bed he didn't notice that two other people were heading there first. Fuji was obviously heading there but he still didn't get there first.

"Ooooooh." was heard from both Momo and Fuji when they saw someone else's bag on the bed already. When they looked up at the person who had taken the bed they both just backed away slowly.

"Sorry Tezuka... it's all yours." Momo said. "I like this bed over here much better anyway." he added.

Fuji silently walked away and took a bed to the right of Eiji.

Since it was the first day and they still had to wait for the rest of the teams to get there nobody did much of anything. Ryoma tried to ignore everything and go to sleep but Eiji made that hard by celebrating the fact that he got to sleep next to Ryoma and the other two didn't. Momo mumbled to himself while listening to Eiji as Fuji just sat and smiled. Oishi and Tezuka had gone to talk about something to do with the team that they weren't allowed to hear. Kaidoh had gone off to do his extra training. Taka sat quietly by himself why Inui was looking at his book with all his data in it.

* * *

**End Notes - **So how was it so far? Should I continue posting this story here or not? Let us know what you think and if I get enough positive reviews I will post the rest that is already finished. As a side note I (Samantha) have gone to camp before (6 times) however courtney hasn't. 

(1) A pump house is just a roof, no walls, over a lot of taps. No sink or anything just taps so it's very easy to stick yourself, or at least half, under one to get wet.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Weeks of camp hell**

_By: Samantha and Courtney_

**Summary:** All the tennis teams have been sent off to a tennis camp to help each other improve and to get to know each other better.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do we own Prince Of Tennis.

**Authors Note:** Although we are in the middle of writing chapter 7, I am still only going to be posting 1 chapter a day. This way you guys will always have a new chapter instead of waiting a few days. Another thing is we both write everyday so everyday we finish another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

Still Jumping around the cabin Eiji continued yelling "I won Ochibi" as loud as he could until some ones foot just happened to get in the way and trip the redhead sending him to the floor and into a water works. Having heard everything from outside the cabin Oishi walked back in and over to where Eiji was sitting on the floor crying about mean teammates. Eiji seeing Oishi coming towards him bounced up and through himself at Oishi, taking one look at the others in the room Oishi knew it would be best to take Eiji outside to calm down before someone throw something at them.

Watching the whole thing from his bed Ryoma let out a sigh and turned over happy for the lack of Eiji. Planing to go to sleep till the other teams got there, or maybe even the whole 3 weeks, Ryoma closed his eyes only to snap them back open when he felt someone crawl into His bed. Slowly turning over Ryoma was greeted by the ever smiling Fuji who seemed not to have a problem with stealing Ryoma's bed.

"What's wrong Ryoma? you don't like sleeping with me?" Fuji asked in a calm voice why his smile slowly turned into a frown. "I just thought if I sleep with you why you nap then I can make sure know one else jumps you when they get here" blinking at the blue eyed crazy in his bed Ryoma's only thought was "Jump me? Other people? Huh?"

Desiding that sleep wasn't worth it and that he might regret in later Ryoma got up off his bed and walked over to the door, Planing on going down and laying on the dock by the lake. Still laying on Ryoma's bed Fuji watched as the door closed behind Ryoma. Laughing a little to himself Fuji got up and started to unpack his things.

Having finally calmed Eiji down, not that it took much, Oishi watched as Eiji happily swong his feet back in fort in the water. Sometimes even Oishi found himself amazed at how happy Eiji always seemed, as if nothing ever bothered him at all. Thou thinking about it Oishi wouldn't have Eiji any other way. Smiling to himself he turned to his doubles partner and asked "Hey Eiji, how about we go up the dinning hall and get something to eat before dinner?" jumping up and running of the dock Eiji turned around and yelled back "Hurry up! Let's eat!" Laughing at his friends actions Oishi followed after the red head.

From behide a near by tree a quite "Mada mada dane." was not heard by the two that ran past without noticing the boy. Looking to the now wet dock to the tree he was standing next too Ryoma thought it best to stay where he was instead. Slipping to the ground and then folding his jacket he placed it under his head before laying down. Thinking of everything that had happened that day and what was about to happen Ryoma slowly fell to sleep. Unaware of the two eyes watching him.

While Ryoma slept behind the tree the two eyes watching him crept closer. Not close enough to wake him though.

"What are you doing Tezuka?" Fuji asked as he suddenly came up behind Tezuka. "Watching Ryoma are you?"

"Just making sure he isn't doing anything he shouldn't be. That includes killing Eiji." Tezuka answered.

"Now I no he is being good and he is fine so I can go back." Tezuka and Fuji both turn to head back to the bunkhouse. A few hours later and most of the team headed to the mess hall for dinner. The other teams still had not arrived. They didn't care. They were going to eat.

"I want to sit next to Ryoma!" Eiji yelled as he looked around to see where Ryoma was. "Where is our baby boy?" Eiji asked since he couldn't find Ryoma anywhere. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked around and soon they all noticed that Ryoma had not come to the mess hall with them.

"I'll go get him." Tezkua said. "The rest of you stay here." he added as he walked out of the mess hall.

Ryoma was still sleeping behind the tree when Tezuka found him.

"Ryoma get up. It's time to eat." was all Tezuka said to the sleeping Ryoma on the ground in front of him. Ryoma, however, did not move, he just slept. Tezuka watched for a bit trying to think of the best way to get him up with out inflicting pain on the younger boy. "Maybe you should leave him." a calm voice said next to him.

Tezuka turned to see Fuji standing behind him. "Didn't I tell everyone to stay there?" Fuji just smiled. Tezuka sighed at him. "He's coming wether he wants to or not." Finally deciding on what he was going to do to get Ryoma up and bent over and started to poke at him. Fuji just watched as Ryoma started to mumble 'go away' and waved his hand at Tezuka's trying to beat it away.

"Ryoma get up. It's time to eat." Tezuka repeated. After a bit more poking Ryoma finally got up and unwillingly walked to the mess hall with Fuji and Tezuka. Once he got in he regretted it at once. Eiji came running over yelling something about being happy to see Ryoma again. When Eiji had reached Ryoma he went to hug the boy but Ryoma just stepped to the side and Eiji fell to the floor. Eiji looked like he was going to start to cry again as he sat up but he didn't. He just turned to Ryoma and stared. Ryoma walked away and got his food.

Just as everything calmed down and everyone was eating peacefully another team finally arrived and walked into the mess hall. It was Fudomine. Each team stared at the other in a long silence. Until Ryoma got sick of staring and went back to his food and the rest of his team soon did the same. Fudomine silently got their own food and also sat down to eat. Kamio sat next to Momo and it didn't take long for them to start yelling at each other.

* * *

**End Note: **This Chapter isn't as long as the first one, sorry about that. However the next chapter is huge, Both me and Courtney wrote are longest yet for that chapter. Again please review letting us know what you think so far D

**P.S -** I just posted a short little writing piece if anyone wants to read it just check out my story list. It's short but good (Or so I am told).

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Weeks of camp hell**

**By: **_Samantha and Courtney_

**Summary: **All the tennis teams have been sent off to a tennis camp to help each other improve and to get to know each other better.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do we own Prince Of Tennis.

**Authors Note:** I will be posting another chapter later tonight to make up for the lateness of this chapter. Also I added a few Review Replies to the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 -**

After getting his food and sitting down at a empty sit at the table now named 'Fudomine', by none other then the forever talking Shiniji, Kamio suddenly felt something against the back of his neck. Reaching up to see what it was Kamio felt something wet, Bring his hand back in front of him he saw that it was half chewed food. Angry Kamio turned around to yell at who ever was sitting at the table next to there. Seeing none other then the tall 'Dunk-Smash' member of the Seigaku tennis team Kamio turned back around and stuck his spoon in the mountain of potatoes. Turning around on the bench Kamio raised the spoon up high and then placed his middle finger on the tip and pulled back, Laughing as the potatoes hit there target.

Feeling something wet hitting him on the back of his head Momo wiped the back of his head with his hand before grabbing his own spoon and loading it up. Turning to the Fudomine table Momo launched at the laughing Kamio, unfortunately Kamio seen it coming and ducked just in time. Watching the airborne potatoes fly at and hit Shiniji who at the time was talking to there coach Tachibana, Momo spun around in his seat and tried to act as normal as he could. Suddenly a loud cry of "Food Fight!" was heard before hell was let lose and the match was between Fudomine and Seigaku.

Thinking smart Ryoma jumped under the table as soon as he heard the words "Food Fight", Unlike Eiji who grabbed a handful of now mixed food and through it as hard as he could at the Fudomine second year Ishida. As soon as the first cry out both captains jumped up and tried to get control over there teams. After finally yelling "Know Tennis rackets if you don't all drop the food and get outside, NOW!" both teams hung there heads and walked out side and stood in a straight line before the two, now angry, captains.

Looking at his team, which had grouped at the end of the line, Tezuka wasted know time at giving out the punishment "First off, you will all walk back into the hall and clean up every bit of food. When that is finished you will all return to the cabin where you will all stay until tomorrow." Take a look at the faces of his team he continued "You will also be getting 40 laps tomorrow morning extra. Now do I make myself clear that this is never to be repeated?" Make sure he got a strong reply of "Yes!" from everyone he told them off with "What are you waiting for? Get cleaning!"

Dragging his feet on the ground as he walked back into the mess hall Eiji let out a sigh as he realized this ment he wouldn't be able to steal Ryoma and Momo for a swim. Next to him Momo also let out a huge sigh as he realized this ment Dinner was over and he hadn't even got to eat much, Hoping that Tezuka would feel bad for his team later and try and feed them again. As the team stepped back inside and took a look at the mess they made huge sigh was let out at the work it would take to clean up. Getting to work the team were glad they were safe inside once they heard Tachibana going off at his own team. "Wow" Momo said as he looked up "There list of "To-do" to make up for the food fight is getting long isn't it?" sitting back Eiji wined out how he was glad he was at Seigaku.

Glaring at his senpai's from across the room Ryoma looked down at the table he had been wiping off as Oishi pushed the food off into a bin he had found in the kitchen area. Ryoma was pissed that he has to help when he hadn't even done anything. Finally speaking up Ryoma spoke his thoughts "Why Am I cleaning? I didn't even do anything!" turning to face Momo, Ryoma continued "Besides it's all his fault so we should make him clean it all up by himself". Getting off the floor from where he had been wiping all the food up Momo walked over to the first year and looked down at him. "Cause were a team, If one falls then we all fall" Smiling to himself at his smart reply Momo turned to go back to his cleaning before Tezuka returned and yelled at him for not doing anything. "Is that your way of saying, I am too lazy to clean it all up by myself Momo-senpai?" Laughing at the look on Momo's Face Ryoma went back to work but not after he gave his senpai one last glare.

In the Fudomine bunk house things were quieter as the team laid on the beds, some on there own some on others with them, and silently thought about all the work they would have to do because of a silly little food fight. It seemed Tachibana believed that they had given Fudomine a bad name by behaving like first graders and planned for the team to make it up to everyone. Letting out a sigh Kamio turned to the others to see if any of them had moved yet, seeing that none did Kamio turned over in hopes of getting some sleep before Tachibana came back from talking with the Seigaku captain, Tezuka, and started them on there extra laps. Even worst however was that they were to apologize to the whole camp tomorrow morning when everyone was in the mess hall. Glaring at the wall Kamio slowly fell asleep thinking of pay back on Momo.

The next morning Seigaku and Fudomine both woke and headed for breakfast before they had to start doing their extra laps or whatever it was they had to do because of the food fight they had yesterday. Just before Seigaku got their own food Tachibana came over to them. "All of you sit down please." was all he said then started to turn and leave but Momo started talking to him.

"I'm not leaving just so your team can eat first." Momo yelled at him.

"That is not at all why. Just sit and you'll soon see." Tachibana said before he walked away and Tezuka ordered them all to sit like they had been asked. The whole team did as they were told even if it was grudgingly. Soon after they sat at their table the Fudomine team came out all carrying a trey full of food. Each of them walked over to one of the Seigaku and placed the trey in front of them. None of them looked very happy. After all the trey's were placed they went back to get their own food as Tachibana came back over.

"My team must serve everyone else for at least a week for last night's food fight." Tachibana said. "So enjoy it while you can." he added as he walked away to his own table.

"I don't know what's worse, having to serve everyone for a week or running 40 extra laps." Oishi said as he watched Tachibana walk away. Since Oishi decided to join in the food fight the other day he had to run today to.

After breakfast Tezuka lead his team to the tennis courts that were in the middle of the whole camp. "Already. You're going to start with your laps. Do the regular amount plus 40. Now!" Tezuka ordered.

The team started running their laps around the courts. Unfortunately for them it was a really warm day and they weren't allowed to stop half-way through for a swim. As they continued to run their pace started to slow down. Then Inui pulled out his juice and told them instead of the last one having to drink his juice the last two would have to have some. Extra punishment for their food fight. After they heard that their pace quickened again. Momo and Kaidoh had ended up finishing last since they started fighting as they ran and everyone passed them. Once they drank they both ran from the courts and headed for the lake which was the nearest source of water.

After that the team continued on with regular practice, at least as regular as their practices got. As the day went on it got warmer and warmer. Since they were using the court Fudomine couldn't so they got to go for a swim in the hot heat while waiting for the tennis courts. The lake was in perfect view of the courts so Seigaku could see them swimming. Fudomine taunted them with the water. Splashing each other with it while looking at Seigaku.

Finally they finished practicing for the day. But by the time they were finished most of them were to tired to go cool off in the lake with an actual swim so they all lazily walked down to the lake in their uniforms and waded in the water a bit. "When are the rest of the schools coming?" Ryoma suddenly asked as he waded in the water a bit further then the rest, getting his shorts wet.

"Within the next few days." Tezuka answered as he started out across the lake.

"Well why did we have to come so early?" Ryoma asked and turned around to face Tezuka now.

"Because we were able to." Tezuka answered.

"That answers my questions well." Ryoma mumbled to himself turning back away from Tezuka.

"What was that Echizen?" Tezuka asked sternly.

"Nothing Sempai." Ryoma said.

Suddenly Eiji decided he had his energy back and didn't care if everyone else did or not. He ran at Ryoma and tackled him to the grounded getting the two of them soaked. When Ryoma got Eiji off of him he wasn't to happy. He went to splash Eiji but Eiji jumped behind Oishi. So Oishi got hit with the water instead of Eiji. A water fight had started just as the food fight had started the other night. Only this time it was still before supper, Ryoma was involved, Fudomine wasn't involved, and Tezuka didn't try to stop them, he just walked away. Seigaku continued their water fight for quite awhile but that was maily because Ryoma was still not happy with what Eiji had done and was still trying to pay him back but kept hitting other people which kept them involved and wanting to get Ryoma back. Eventually Ryoma got Eiji face down in the water and he was sitting on his back so Eiji couldn't get up.

Once everyone else calmed down and noticed Ryoma sitting on Eiji's back so he couldn't move Oishi went over to save Eiji. "Ok Echizen. You got him. Let him go now." When Ryoma didn't listen Oishi pushed him off. Ryoma fell sideways back into the water. "Ochici!" Eiji yelled. He dived at Ryoma as if trying to save him even though Ryoma had pretty much attempted to kill him.

They decided the water fight was over and headed up to their bunkhouse. Tezuka was waiting for them when they got their.

"Look at you. All of you are soaked. Even Kaidoh and Inui. I expected better out of some of you." Tezuka said starting at them all. "First a food fight with another school. Now this. I've already made you do extra laps. I don't have a problem with making you do it again. Shape up or I will." Tezuka then walked out of the bunkhouse. They all looked at each other before silently going to their own bags and finding a change of clothes. Once they all changed they waited around for lunch time so they could head up to the mess hall.

* * *

**  
End Note:** I'm so sorry this took so long to post, I wasn't sure if I was going to keep posting it here or not. I'm glad everyone likes it so far, we really didn't think a lot of people would enjoy it when we first started writing it. Also if you see any mistakes at all please let us know in a review and we will go back right away and fix them.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**_ELLIE 31773:_** Courtney isn't that far into it as well so we are trying to take are time with the adding all the characters. You should be fine for a bit.

_**Chibi-Pengin:**_ Thanks, we weren't sure if people liked it or not so it's nice to hear that. Also we know there is a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes here but there isn't much we can do it fix them on are own.

I (Samantha) have been tested for a spelling and reading disability and it has been added to my school folder. It's been there since grade one and it will stay with me because I can't improve. Before posting the chapters here I put it into my WordPerfect to spell check it and I even have to have Google, and my Opera(1) open just to get it this good. Sadly even with these tools I know not everything is perfect. I can speak at a high level but I write and read at around a grade three level.

(1)It reads to me, Meaning it will say the word for me so I know I got the right one.

Also a big Thanks to **_anime-luver25 _**and_**Sephyrah!**_

* * *

** TBC**


End file.
